


The Expo

by Batfink



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Fluff, M/M, Not Iron Man 3 Compliant, Robotics, Scars, Short & Sweet, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4086103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony goes to a Robotics expo and encounters a certain shiny metal arm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Expo

Tony loved coming to the annual Robotics Expo. It was the one place where he got to geek out in the company of people who not only understood his geeking out, but actively joined him. This year it was being held in Washington and Stark Industries was the headline sponsor. This meant that Tony was staying in the penthouse of the hotel that was hosting it, so afterwards each night he could head to the hotel bar for a relaxing drink or two.

He was sitting at the bar on the second night when a young-ish, very handsome guy slid onto the stool next to him and ordered a beer. Tony recognised the Brooklyn accent instantly. “You in town for the Expo?” He asked turning his head to look at him.

The man raised his left hand, which until now had been out of Tony's line of sight and waggled his metal fingers at Tony. “Yeah.” He smiled faintly. “Hoping maybe someone could help me with this.”

Tony's eyes went wide at the sight of the way the metal fingers curled as the man wrapped them around the neck of the beer bottle and lifted it to his lips. A faint whirring could be heard as his arm moved and Tony had to resist the urge to pounce on him and see just how far up the metal went. Instead he reached out his hand to shake. “Tony.” He smiled and it was a small, genuine smile, not his usual fake megawatt celebrity smile.

The man reached out and shook his hand. “Jay.”

“So, I might know a little something about robotics.” Tony informed him. Granted all my work has been with AI and droids, but maybe I could take a look at that for you. Is there something specific wrong with it or...?”

“It's a little slower to respond than I would like. Nothing serious, but you know? I was hoping maybe I could learn how to do some work on it myself. I can't afford to pay some hot shot to work on it for me.” Jay replied and Tony chuckled.

“What about the people that gave you it?” Tony asked. “Can't they help you with it?”

Jay got an odd look on his face then replied cryptically. “They're not around any more.”

“Okay. Well, why don't you come up to my suite. I can take a look at it for you. See if there is any advice I can give you.” Tony offered.

“I can't pay you.” Jay replied.

“Not a problem.” Tony grinned and slid from his stool. Jay followed after him.

Once up in his suite, Tony sat Jay down on the sofa and asked him to take off his sweatshirt so he could see what he was dealing with. Jay hesitated, a nervous look on his face. “What's wrong?” Tony enquired.

“I don't want to freak you out.” Jay replied. “I'm kinda a mess under here.

Tony laughed but when Jay frowned at him he stopped. “I was sitting too close to a bomb when it went off.” He informed Jay. “For a long while most of my chest was like nothing more that ground-up burger. I'm never going to be swimsuit ready again.” He smiled. “I'll show you mine if you show me yours?”

When Jay still hesitated, Tony reached for the hem of his own hoodie. Gripping it in both hands he waited for Jay to do the same. “On three.” Jay nodded. “Three.” Tony pulled his sweatshirt up over his head and when he looked back to Jay he had done the same. He tossed his hoodie onto the sofa beside Jay and stepped closer, sitting down on the coffee table in front of Jay.

For a long moment they both just stared at each other in silence before finally Tony stood. “Can I touch it?”

Jay stood also and stepped closer to Tony. “Sure.” He replied quietly.

Slowly, Tony reached out and ran his fingers gently up Jay's arm, caressing the tips of them over the scars that joined the full metal arm to his shoulder. He was so intently focussed on the arm that he didn't immediately notice when Jay tentatively reached out his hand to stop, hovering in the air over Tony's arc-reactor. Tony looked down. “You can touch it if you want.” He gave a tiny smile and Jay slowly pressed his hand forward the last few inches to rest on the edge of the arc-reactor, fingers lightly skimming the scar tissue tracing the lines out across Tony's chest.

They stood for sometime, lost in mapping the marks on each others bodies, comparing and contrasting the ways that they were both only whole with pieces of machinery embedded in their flesh. Tony thrilled at hearing the whir of machinery every time Jay moved his arm and Jay admired the bright blue glow that was beginning to light up the room as the sun started to fade below the horizon.

Neither one of them could say when the inquisitive touches moved on from an exploration of each others machinery and scars, to an exploration of the rest of each others bodies. Jay was the first to touch a nipple, but he could always have claimed he was following a scar. Even though there wasn't one going that particular direction. Tony could have claimed he was following a scar too, when he ran his fingers up from Jay's shoulder to slide around the back of his neck, but there certainly weren't any scars to be following when Tony slid his fingers into Jay's dark shoulder length hair.

From there is was a small effort for their lips to meet. A fraction of movement, for their bare chests to come together and then they were lost in a whole different sort of physical exploration. All thoughts of robotics forgotten as they pushed closer towards each other, hips grinding.

 

When Tony awoke the following morning, Jay was gone. A note, scrawled on hotel stationery lay on the bedside table. It said simply, 'see you down there'.

Tony followed the faint sound of raised voices a few hours later to find the event manager arguing in vaguely hushed tones with Jay as two security personnel looked on. Tony shook his head and grinned before crossing towards them. “Jay!” He called out as he got near. “Fuck sake, man. There you are. I've been looking all over for you. Did you lose your fucking pass again. I swear to god, man.” He stopped in front of them his best put upon expression firmly in place.

Jay had the good sense to look sheepish and say nothing.

“Mr Stark.” The event manager turned to face him. “I'm sorry, is this man with you?”

“For my sins.” Tony grinned. “He's a genius, but I still sometimes think he needs one of those backpacks with a leash.”

Jay pressed his lips tight together to keep from laughing.

“Dave, meet Jay. He's the head of product testing for Stark Industries.” Tony gestured from Jay to Dave and back again. Jay waved his metal fingers at Dave whose eyes went wide. Jay had until that point had his left hand stuffed in the pocket of his hoodie.

“I'll get him a new pass.” Dave nodded and turned away.

“Thanks man, I'll glue this one to his forehead.” Tony chuckled as the security personnel turned to leave also.

“You don't actually have a ticket do you?” Tony asked when they we alone.

“Are you kidding. Do you have any idea how much they cost?” Jay exclaimed. “Why didn't you tell me you're Tony fucking Stark?”

Tony frowned at him. “I would have thought it would have been obvious?”

“Not to me.” Jay huffed.

“Why didn't you tell me you're Bucky fucking Barnes?” Tony countered.

“Because I barely even know who the hell that is.” Jay growled. “Never mind who you are.”

“Woah, hey.” Tony stepped towards Jay, and gently gripped his upper arms. “It's okay.” He soothed. “You really didn't know who I was though?”

“I don't exactly get to watch a lot of TV you know.” Jay huffed staring at his feet. “I know the reputation of Tony Stark and I see the resemblance now to Howard, but I didn't know about the arc-reactor, or the bombs or what you actually looked like. Hydra chatter towards the end made mention of Iron Man, but I never saw pictures.”

“Wait a second.” Tony ducked his head to look Jay in the eyes until Jay raised his head. “Then why did you sleep with me?”

“What?” Jay asked.

“If you didn't know I was Tony Stark slash Iron Man slash billionaire. Why did you sleep with me?” Tony frowned.

Jay gaped at him, eyebrows raised. “Is it so hard to believe someone would want to sleep with you without knowing any of those things?”

“Kinda.” Tony muttered.

“Wow.” Jay gasped. “And I thought I had issues.” He slid his arms around Tony and pulled him in close for a hug.

A moment later he pulled back and linked his metal fingers with Tony's flesh ones. “Come on. I saw a really cool robot over at 87.” He pulled Tony in the direction of the exhibitors.

“Bet it's not as cool as mine.” Tony threw him a cheeky smile.

“Lets find out.” Jay grinned.


End file.
